


饥肠辘辘

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 比起说什么性上瘾者，丹帝自觉应当更接近宝可梦狂人。在粉丝们之中有这么个叫法，有时候他觉得，所谓“狂人”的称呼比什么“爱好者”、“粉”或过分的“狂魔”称呼更贴切合适。他从不否认这点，对于宝可梦——尤其是喷火龙——的喜爱，甚至是痴迷，可以说是他引以为傲的一个特点，不仅不否认，还会很骄傲地将自己的这一特点作为宣传点。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 10





	饥肠辘辘

比起说什么性上瘾者，丹帝自觉应当更接近宝可梦狂人。在粉丝们之中有这么个叫法，有时候他觉得，所谓“狂人”的称呼比什么“爱好者”、“粉”或过分的“狂魔”称呼更贴切合适。他从不否认这点，对于宝可梦——尤其是喷火龙——的喜爱，甚至是痴迷，可以说是他引以为傲的一个特点，不仅不否认，还会很骄傲地将自己的这一特点作为宣传点。

还是光说喷火龙吧。对于宝可梦这一主题泛泛而谈也不好清楚体现他的热情，但要是缩减到喷火龙身上就一目了然了。喷火龙好在哪儿？记者和粉丝自然是问过这个问题的，而且不下五次。喷火龙的闪光点实在是太多了。作为喷火龙的训练家，丹帝可以从无数个角度出发，谈上一天一夜都没问题。不过他是冠军嘛，可不能让事情变成那样，侃侃而谈是该留给科学家们做的事。所以比起那样进行不切实际的长篇大论，每一次都说几个不同的点，从听众们会喜欢的、感兴趣的角度着手，既可以让自己说个痛快，也能满足采访者。

即便单从外在来说，喷火龙也是很酷的宝可梦。每个男人都会承认这一点，每个女人都会为他着迷，小孩子们也是。外表就已经是可以说上很多点了，比方说进化后生出的强有力的双翼，比方说锋利的爪子，比方说头顶的角状突起，训练家可以轻轻抓着它们和喷火龙亲昵，等等等等。喷火龙很强大，这是另外一个角度。仅有炽热的火焰和强大的飞行能力还不够，还有着极其强大的精神。永不服输，渴望着更加有趣的、有意义的竞争，尽管自身以及很了不得了，但还是时时刻刻希望飞到更高的地方、酝酿出温度更高的火焰，就是说时时刻刻都想要从现在的强大中脱离，进入更加强大的强大。换而言之，就和丹帝本人一样。或者说丹帝本人就和喷火龙一样。很多时候他分不清自己和喷火龙的区别，他觉得自己要是宝可梦，那就一定是喷火龙。然后还可以再往生活习性方面说说。关于强大的部分，他总能列举出不少可以写进科研报告里的内容，说那些话时，他会特地模仿已经熟读到可以背诵的那些专业书籍里的语气，但说到生活习性等，他就会换成温和的、亲切的语气，用简单而让人眼前一亮的词句讲述喷火龙的事情。他的好搭档是如何用好得不可思议的方向感替他指路，在森林中或者沙漠里，如何以王者一般低沉坚定的吼叫声震住野生宝可梦，用翅膀挡住猛烈的风沙，如何敏锐地察觉他喜爱……

糟糕。有一回丹帝差点把这个的下半句说出口了。他是想举例证明喷火龙观察之敏锐，尽管非要说的话这应该是个体而非种群的特点，但他就是愿意将他的喷火龙的特点暂时地扩散到整个喷火龙种群之中。这些都挺好的，他唯一的失误在于，他说着说着便不小心让自己变得过于放松了，因此险些将他自己也不是很明白的心情说了出来。他差点要说出口的是这句：如何敏锐地察觉我喜爱的那个人。

他指的当然是奇巴纳。他的采访者和听众当然不知道这个。

紧急时刻全靠临机应变，他把“喜爱”一词的尾音拉长，不动声色地改口道：如何敏锐地察觉我喜爱的树果口味，在露营时我们配合默契。他还没想过公开这件事，甚至没有打算这么快就对当事人奇巴纳公开。他不是单单在说喜欢这事，单说这个的话，他老早就和当事人本人说过了。不是那个。是另外那个。就是那个。

只有他的好搭档喷火龙好像对此心知肚明，甚至一副比他自己还清楚的模样。有时候见他瞧着录像发愣，喷火龙还会翅膀拍拍他。在想什么理所当然的事情啊？他那副模样是在说这个。倒并非丹帝不好意思表白心情，也不是他不能确定，非要说的话，他也不过只是对自己的想法尚不理解。以前他靠经验、询问和书本等方法来学习宝可梦的知识，现在他也这么做。但他不太好把这种事说给别人听，拿自己的私事去和别人叨叨，显然也不是太好。

归根结底，他怎么可能把例如“奇巴纳的腰上留下手指印的时候很可爱”这种话说给别人听嘛。有时候他的手按得太过火了，奇巴纳的皮肤上就会留下浅浅的手指印，尽管一会儿就会消散了。在消散之前，他会出乎自己所料分外着迷地瞧着它们看，不舍得让他留下的痕迹消失，但他也知道，要是再多按下去，按就会变成掐，那位和龙宝可梦一样有着鲜明性格的道馆馆主就会对他皱眉头，甚至露出獠牙。这也不完全是比喻。他还喜欢看奇巴纳的胳膊。那两条长手臂和他自己的不同，他的手臂是健壮的，足够应对他自己房间里的各种各样的健身器材，难免相对较粗一些，但奇巴纳锻炼的部位不太一样。

“在发什么呆呢。”

奇巴纳的胳膊和他的腿一样，细细长长的，好像没怎么锻炼似的，可是亲自动手摸摸看的话就会知道，那可是结结实实的小块肌肉。就是这个让他喜欢得不得了。那两条手臂可以把丹帝整个人给圈住，这样还会有余，加上宽大的外套袖子，就像是两只翅膀。

“这么喜欢我的肚子吗？”

丹帝突然间醒了过来。他做了一会儿白日梦。他含糊地应了声，想起自己正在亲着奇巴纳的肚子。

说话的那个人慢吞吞地笑了两声，听上去很得意。

他们俩光溜溜地蜷缩在床上，只拿床毯子半遮半掩，太阳也是一副还没睡醒的样子，把只有一点儿温度的阳光乱扔在床上。两人躺得可乱七八糟了，奇巴纳把腿搁在丹帝的身上，而后者又弯着腰窝在床的下半边，两只手由下至上各抱着前者的一边大腿。这姿势仿佛丹帝有着什么奇怪的爱好一样。但并非如此。这是他俩第一次以这样的方式赤条条地待在一起，他只是想要亲遍每一个地方，这个时候恰好到了肚子而已。奇巴纳在那边轻轻笑着，几乎是懒洋洋地发出声音，像被太阳晒得太过舒服了。他笑起来的时候，小腹那儿会跟着急促地起伏，不像呼吸时是缓慢地上——下——上——下，这时候带着点儿振动的感觉。就因为这个，丹帝忍不住贴着那儿的皮肤，嘴唇往上边啵地亲了许多下。有一只手在他的头发间梳来梳去，不时还分出一撮头发来，要么拿手指把它卷起来，要么就是用两根手指轻搓。

先前所说的他喜欢的部分，要放在采访中，他可以继续说：还有奇巴纳的声音。在他耳边，在他皮肤上，在他的头脑中或是胸膛底下心脏附近的位置，奇巴纳只要一说话，他的声音就好像被加上了什么他闻所未闻的可以用在人类身上的招式一样，会在四面八方里里外外的各处响起。丹帝会听见隐约的回声，但要说那是声音也不对，更像是一种能量或是波动。对了，就像超声波。

还有眼睛，还有嘴巴，还有指甲盖和脊柱。还有战斗的样子，眯起眼睛的样子，走路的姿势，翘起脚趾后把拇趾压在食趾上的模样，理发之前变得有些麻麻刺刺的脑袋。所有一切。

他控制不住自己。但他又不满足，执意想要弄清楚道理。就是关于性上瘾者这件事。但或许说是“奇巴纳上瘾者”更确切一点，就像他说宝可梦的时候觉得应该具体到他的喷火龙身上一样。以此类推，就应该叫“他的奇巴纳”。

天啊。他一这么想就会全身激灵，几乎喘不过气。有不少时候，这种让他有点儿起鸡皮疙瘩的轻飘飘的感觉会成为生命中最主要的引导力量，甚至比对战这件事的吸引力还大。可丹帝这人从小就是盯着宝可梦，活在一场又一场的对战中的，这样巨大的变故让他不知所措，完完全全不知道该如何反应为好。

“大概是因为我饿了。”过了好一会儿他才解释说。

奇巴纳笑了一会儿。“奇怪的家伙，”他说。他歪过身子，把上半身平摊在床上，哼哼着伸了个懒腰。这时候，他的两条腿夹紧了一会儿。丹帝便反射性地去亲那两条腿，先是上边的那条。

“好麻！不要拿胡渣蹭我啊，”奇巴纳又笑了起来。

“不可以亲吗？”

“虽然是可以啦，不过我还不知道你会这么爱赖床。原来你的早晨都是这么过来的啊。本大爷比你强多了。”

“只是……”丹帝想了一会儿。他绞尽脑汁想要将自己的想法顺利地描述出来，就是关于上瘾和着迷这类事情，结果说出来的也还是：“我肚子饿了。”

“你就是想吃早餐了。可别吃了奇巴纳大人喔。”

听了这话，他才发现自己真是饿得受不了了。不是肚子饿，尽管他的胃里头确实空空如也，但仍是可以忍受的。他无法忍受的那种解来自比胃更深的某个地方。奇巴纳说着话时，不知道是故意的，还是丹帝又不知不觉做起了白日梦，他的语气听上去意有所指。丹帝抬起头，正巧和歪着身子的奇巴纳对上了视线，那家伙披散着头发，侧着脑袋，笑嘻嘻的，眼角往上翘了起来，在他看来仿佛在等待着什么。

那些难以放下的念头仿佛在宣告：他生命中的那一部分——就是其他人都在普通地体验着，但他忘了十几年的那一部分——因为奇巴纳这个人而一瞬间全部复苏了。全部活过来了。带着被搁置一旁数年的委屈席卷而来，点名要他负起责任拿好吃好喝的供着它，直到填满它的肚子才行。只需一秒钟，他身体里好像才活过来不久的那一部分又开始活跃，把他原本的意志取而代之。因此他现在满脑子就是：好饿。

饿得受不了。

饥饿感催促他张开嘴，轻轻地咬在了那条深肤色的大腿上。

“啊。”奇巴纳说。然后又说，“拿你没招。”

“唔。”他保证。

咬之后他会用亲的，然后嗅一嗅，就像他自己是一只宝可梦，这时候面前摆着他最爱吃的食物。

饭不吃不行，他吃得再怎么随便也不会忘了汲取营养。但他八成成了只莫鲁贝可。他十几年没吃过一顿饭，刚刚才终于吃上了人生中的第一口，因此注定未来会总是饱了又饿，每天都重复无数次，不知道什么时候才能填满肚子。

他心里想着这个，进食的比喻用得多了，就真的把奇巴纳当成了食物。咖喱，苹果，炸猪排，方便面，炒饭，煎鸡蛋，树果，蔬菜，奇巴纳。奇巴纳的大腿，手指，关节，脖子，下巴，嘴。每一个部位都是新鲜的美食，口味各异，让他忍不住直咽口水。再不吃点什么的话，他大概会立马死掉。奇巴纳戴着耳钉，而他几乎想把它咬下来，由他来再戴回去。他四处乱咬乱亲，手也闲不住，弄得奇巴纳一会儿哼哼一会儿笑，把他叫做笨蛋。但他饿得不行，也就接受了这些或有形或无形的调侃，谁叫他只要碰到奇巴纳一下，哪怕是和声音或精神的延续相触及，饥饿感就会减少几分。

马上要咬到奇巴纳的嘴唇时，他听见令他爱得不得了的声音说：

“别把本大爷真的生吞活剥了啊，丹帝。”

奇巴纳盯着他的眼睛，也不知道只是在说这句话，还是在说这句话以外的什么东西。


End file.
